Zeloso
by Piketuxa
Summary: Um beijo hesitante, confuso, leve e complicado, um reflexo exato do que acontecia a ambos. [Tsubasa x Azusa]


**Zeloso**

**... eles nasceram um para o outro.**

**– Por Abel Araghon**

* * *

Azusa abriu a porta de seu apartamento enquanto bocejava cansado. Havia sido um dia longo. Não bastava ter, pela manhã, trabalhado em seu mais novo projeto astronômico, à tarde tivera que conversar com o diretor de uma unidade Cosmológica de outro Estado e, no finalzinho da tarde, uma seção de autógrafos sobre seu último livro, Segredos do Universo, esgotara suas últimas reservas de energia.

A energia que ele havia guardado para de noite.

Bocejou novamente, retirando os sapatos e abrindo a segunda porta, a primeira do lado esquerdo, onde ficava o banheiro. Nem se importou em fazer qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser mais importante, naquele momento sua única vontade era de tomar um banho, jogar-se na cama e dormir.

De preferência como uma pedra.

Tirou a roupa, espalhando-a pelo chão do banheiro e entrou no chuveiro. Ensaboou-se e lavou os cabelos na altura da nuca com certa pressa, totalmente alheio ao mundo ao seu redor. A água morna escorria por seu corpo magro e relaxava cada vez mais seus músculos tensos. Levou um susto quando, repentinamente, um vulto apareceu do lado de fora do box, logo abrindo-o com um puxão, e a voz melodiosa e rouca de Tsubasa se fez soar, meiga e doce como lhe era característico.

— Moe!, você chegou e entrou direto no banheiro, nem veio me cumprimentar, Azusa — choramingou manhosamente o mais velho.

Amaha Tsubasa vestia uma camisa de manga longa listrada em tons de roxo e lilás, combinando com seus cabelos, calça jeans clara e com os pés descalços. Os olhos verde-água observaram o corpo nu e molhado sob a ducha com admiração e afeto.

— Eu estou acabado, exausto. Preciso de um banho e cama — o mais novo argumentou, terminando de lavar os cabelos negros.

— Você me dará um beijo, terminará o seu banho, jantará e iremos para a cama — Tsubasa decretou, inclinando-se apoiado no box e aproximando-se do outro de um modo que não se molhasse.

— Você vai se molhar! — brigou, mas ao não ver o mais velho se afastar, suspirou. — Essa sua teimosia é incorrigível.

— Apenas cumprimente o seu namorado direito — o Amaha disse, sorrindo antes de oferecer os lábios ao Kinose.

Azusa não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Seu namorado era o oposto de si: alegre, enérgico, avulso e criativo. Aliás, o rapaz era muito, muito carente. Sem ter outra escolha, o astrônomo ficou na ponta dos pés, segurou o rosto fino entre suas mãos e tomou posse da boca suave do outro, deslizando sua língua rapidamente para a cavidade dele, liderando o beijo longo e calmo que se seguiu, muito característico seu.

Tsubasa o deixou liderar o beijo, correspondendo com habilidade e paixão. Eles se conheciam desde meninos, cresceram juntos e se separaram quando entraram na universidade.

Kinose, um gênio, foi para a faculdade estadual da capital, e o Amaha, sempre muito distraído, conseguiu uma bolsa na faculdade estadual regional. Azusa não ficou muito feliz, mas, no fim, aceitou que teriam de se separar.

Alguns fins de semana, férias juntos, feriados passeando na cidade natal deles e, quando Tsubasa viu sua avó, quem cuidava de si desde sempre, falecer, vendeu a casa e comprou um apartamento em uma área calma, bem pertinho da faculdade onde o amigo de infância estudava seu último ano de Astronomia.

Não demorou três meses para que Azusa estivesse se mudando para o apartamento do outro, pouco tempo antes do primeiro beijo deles.

Um beijo hesitante, confuso, leve e complicado, um reflexo exato do que acontecia a ambos. O constrangimento que se ergueu entre eles foi óbvio e, um dia, ao ver Tsubasa conversar com uma bela moça de longos cabelos castanhos, Azusa conheceu o ciúme.

Remoeu suas entranhas por dias, odiando a moça que mal sabia quem era e evitando ao máximo o Amaha, complicando a convivência deles.

Um evento da faculdade, para onde ele havia se transferido depois da mudança, levou o mais velho para longe da capital. Uma semana foi tortura o suficiente para Azusa que, ao ver os cabelos lilases e os olhos esverdeados diante de si, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, chorando copiosamente nos braços do carinhoso e gentil Amaha.

Naquela noite não houve beijos nem conversa. Tsubasa levou o mais novo para o quarto dele, deitou-o na cama, apagou a luz e aconchegou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o e puxando-o para os seus braços, deslizando os dedos por suas costas e beijando seu cabelo negro.

O carinho e a doçura entre eles fez a amizade voltar a ser como era antes do estranho beijo.

Dia vai, dia vem, e um evento de inovações levou Azusa até a faculdade do amigo, onde conheceu a bela moça de olhos amendoados e seu namorado, um rapaz calmo e sereno, ambos amigos de Tsubasa que, aparentemente, fizera muitos amigos ali – seu jeito destrambelhado parecia ser a causa principal da aproximação de muitos.

— Ei, não demore no banho ou ficará enrugado, parecendo um velho — Tsubasa comentou divertido, vendo o namorado bufar e girar os olhos, fechando o registro e caminhando para fora do box, nu e molhado, procurando uma toalha para secar-se.

Os olhos claros seguiam os movimentos dele com atenção e cuidado. Todo aquele zelo costumava irritar Azusa no início. Pensara que tudo o que o mais velho sentia por ele era amor fraternal, mas aos poucos descobriu que aquele era o jeito dele de amar: cuidando e protegendo excessivamente.

Quando um roupão felpudo foi posto nos ombros pequenos, Kinose sorriu. Foi guiado pelo Amaha até a cozinha, onde uma banqueta o aguardava. Sentou-se e não demorou a ser servido pelo mais velho, que colocou um prato de _espaguete_ diante de si. O cheiro estava ótimo e Azusa sabia que o gosto devia estar ainda melhor, afinal, Tsubasa cozinhava muito bem.

Os dois riam enquanto conversavam banalidades, comiam e tomavam cerveja. Os pratos sujos foram colocados na lavadeira e os bancos da cozinha esvaziados. Na sala Azusa encontrou uma cueca sua e uma camisa social do namorado, e não tardou em vesti-los, enquanto via a televisão ser ligada e o corpo alto e esguio do cientista ocupar todo o sofá.

Riu, Tsubasa era tão belo e espontâneo! Ao ver que ele colocara em algum filme de ação, o que adorava assistir, suspirou e caminhou até o sofá, deitando-se sobre ele e entrelaçando suas pernas, ouvindo o coração que batia agitado e a respiração forte sob si.

— Você deve estar cansado. — Foi só Tsubasa dizer isso que Azusa bocejou. — Descanse — aconselhou amavelmente.

— E você vai deixar? — indagou ao sentir os dedos longos tocarem sua orelha, um ponto onde era sensível.

— Feche os olhos e durma, Azusa, você precisa disso depois de ficar quase quarenta e oito horas sem dormir — disse ele sério.

— Você tem razão. — Bocejou. — Aliás, me surpreendo cada vez mais com o tanto de vezes que você tem razão — brincou, dando um beijo inocente nos lábios do namorado e voltando a descansar a cabeça em seu peito.

Tsubasa entrelaçou seus dedos, e outra mão atrás da cabeça. Acariciou, com o polegar, a pele alva e macia e desejou que ficassem daquele modo para sempre.

Azusa era tudo o que precisava. Os pais eram muito ocupados para cuidarem de si e os avós eram já velhos quando ele nascera, filho de uma mãe que engravidara na flor da idade, e que nascera de uma mãe na flor da idade também. A avó fora atenciosa e perseverante, mas não tinha saúde para acompanhar a energia de uma criança, de um adolescente ou de um jovem, o que fez o menino ser meio contido.

Mas havia crescido ao lado do vizinho, o filho único e gênios do Kinose. E fora naquele menino que conhecera o significado da amizade, e muito depois do amor, do desejo e da paixão. Fora com o garoto seu primeiro beijo, também fora por ele que se apaixonara pela primeira e única vez.

O Amaha desconfiava que, na verdade, sempre fora ele. Sua força, sua esperança e seu deus particular.


End file.
